someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Creepypastas
List and link your Creepypastas here! For a guide on how you ''can write your own creepypasta and add it to the following list, look here. If your pasta is a theory, you can also list it here. 'Note': Creepypastas marked with an asterisk (*) indicate that they have been given the special category of "SOG-Read" and have been read and posted on YouTube by Mutahar. Creepypastas marked with a ^ symbol have been elected and won "Creepypasta of the Month" by Team SOG.'' Rules of Posting: 1. Be sure to list your pasta in the correct spot relative to other pastas. It is clear that some of you are just listing them wherever with no regard for alphabetical order beyond the correct alphabetical section. 2. If there is an article at the beginning of the title of your pasta, it should be moved to the end with a comma (e.g. "Haunted Arcade, The" rather than "The Haunted Arcade"). Do not just leave it at the beginning and list it accordingly, as that just serves to seriously clutter up the "A" and "T" sections. 3. Likewise, please do not put unnecessary commentary in the title of your pasta and list it accordingly (e.g. "Creepypasta", "First Creepypasta", "Pokepasta"). Doing so only serves to confuse readers and clutter up the "C" and "P" sections, among others. 4. Only pastas that have actually been uploaded to this wiki may be listed here. Do not post links to pages on Creepypasta.com, Crappypasta.com, the Creepypasta wiki, etc. 5. At the same time, do not just leave the title of your pasta without making it a link. To leave a link to your pasta, find the appropriate alphabetical section, click "edit", scroll to the position where your pasta belongs, leave a tilde "~", click the "link" button in the toolbar, type the name of your pasta in the top que, make the necessary correction according to rule 2 if there is an article at the beginning of the title of your pasta, and it's self-explanatory from there. 6. Likewise, do not just leave the URL of your pasta. It must be listed as a linked title. 7. And especially do not actually post your actual pasta in the listing (common sense should tell you this yet several users have actually done it. Don't) 8. Be sure to use correct title case (captilizing the first letter of every word in the title of your pasta except articles and conjunctions that don't appear at the beginning). 9. Please do not inlclude unnecessary punctuation in the title of your pasta, such as periods and elipses. Quesiton marks and colons are acceptable where appropriate. 10. With that in mind, we understand that sometimes users use punctuan to distinguish their pastas when titles are already taken. But we would prefer if you would simply choose a different title for your pasta unless you are migrating it. It's really not that hard. 11. Do not use the "SOG-read" and CPOTM markers on pastas where they don't belong. 12. Be sure to leave a tillde ("~") before the title of your pasta and make sure it is listed below the pasta that comes before it rather than right next to it. 13. ' 'Be sure to review the listing after you update it, to make sure you didn't accidentally break or delete anything with your edit. If you '''did' break something, undo your edit ''''immediately!'' 1'4. Do not remove pastas from the listing without permission, but if you see any dead links feel free to remove them. # ~023 ~13666 ~1999 ~310 ~3 colors ^ ~The 60 Day Game ~7-Eleven Special ~64 A ~Abandon Lonliness ~Abandoned ~Abandoned Forest ~Abandoned Red ~A Boo's Haunt ~A Call ~A Christmas I'll Never Forget ~A Different Kind of Love ~A God ~A Heart's Desire ~A Link to the Future ~Accepting the Inevitable ~Ace Combat 5 - The Ghost of Chopper ~Achievement Unlocked: Steam ~Addiction Virus ~A Dream of a Game ~Adventures of a Single Parent ~After School ~Afterimage ~Aftermath, The ~Age of Seasons, The ~Ala Wants to Play with You ~Album ~All Alone ~All Hail The King ~All in Fun and Carnage ~All in the Execution ~All in Your Head ~Always Crying ~Alwayswatches.exe ~Alice ~Amnesia: The Dark Descent ~Ancient Gods of Kaamos, The ~And Hell Will Follow Me ~A New Day ~A Night of Merriment ~Animal Crossing: A New Villager ~Animal Crossing - Cinders ~Animal Crossing City Folk Sparkie.exe ~Animal Crossing: Dead Town ~Animal Crossing: Game Over ~Animal Crossing: Murderer on the Loose ~Animal Crossing: New Life ~Animal Crossing: New Life (TOSSTHATSALAD Version) ~Animal Crossing: Reaching Aika ~Animal House, The ~An Impasse at Waywickshire ~Anonymous666 ~Another ~Anything You Want (AYW) ~An Innocent Soul ~An Email. ~Anthem of the Angels ~Ami ~Aokigahara.wmv ~Ao Oni ~Apex-Screamers ~Apparition ~Arethius ~Are We Brilliant or are We Monsters ~Assassin's Creed Abandoned ~A Sad Farewell ~A Second Chance ~A Silent Prayer For Pripyat ~A Special Gift ~Ash’s Coma * ~Ash's Untold Legacy ~As I Stand Here ~A Thousand Arguments at Once ~ATV Offroad Fury 4: Dead Rider ~Audio 3.9 ~A Victim ~Avoider.exe ~Axe, Candle, Rope ~A Certain Event ~A Normal Community ~Assassin's Test, The 'B ~Backstabber ~Bad EGG ~Ballad of Lonliness, The ~Balloon Fright: NES ~Banjo's Dream ~Barnigan Part 1 ~Barry's Funeral ~Battlefield 3: S E R V E R ~Basement, The ~Be a Good Friend ~Beach Horror ~Because of Disney ~Bedtime Stalker ~Bead Dice Sky ~Beast, The ~Bee, A ~BedTime ~Behind A Closed Door ~Behind the Mask ~Belief in Oneself * ~Bella's Game ~Bells to the End ~Beneath the Stone ~BEN: A Friendly Spirit ~BEN: Part II - Tou Thoynuld Shae Nodve Dat ~Ben's Song ~Best Friends Forever ~Be This Way ~ Bell luna ~Beyond the End ~Beyond the Field ~Bibeleo Friends ~Bielina ~Billy Hatcher:The Consequences Of Failure ~The Birth of a Killer ~Black Frost ~Blade Fighter 2 ~Black Jack ~Blackspace ~Blank Mind ~Block That Murdered Me, The ~Blockdeads, The ~Blood ~Blood Keeper, The ~Blood on the Cornfields ~Blood. The Nightmare ~Boktai 3 Sabata's Last Stand ~Boo Boo the Bear ~Bottled Message ~Bound to Follow ~Bowser's Nightmare ~Bowser's Vengance ~Boxes ~Boy, The ~Brink of Insanity ~Broken Memory ~Broken Mind ~Brother ~Building, The ~Buried Alive Wins ~Burned To Death ~Burn in Violet ~Burning mario ~Bury the Revolver ~Buttons 'C' ~Cabbie, The ~Cabin, The ~Cabin of the Woods ~Call For Help, A ~Call of Duty Black Ops zombies ~Calm Before the Storm ~Campfire Tale ~Can I Come Out? ~Cannibals, The ~Can't Breathe ~Captured ~Car, The ~Carrots ~Carol ~Caroline ~Carrie.JPEG ~Castlevania -1 ~Castlevania Melody's Pain ~Castlevaina Simon's Death ~Catch Me If You Can ~Cave, The ~Celebi's Hidden Past ~Cease To Be A Paper Mario Creepypasta ~Change ~Challenge, The ~Channel 22 ~Chaos Demolisher ~CHAR1 ~Charmander's Ghost ~Cheery Town, USA ~Childhood Lost ~Children's Song, The ~Chi the Hellhound ~Christine ~Choke.exe ~ChooseYourAdventure.exe ~Chronic Migraine ~Cookie ~Club Penguin: Saturday ~COAN ~Collar, A ~Cold Link - Chapter 1: Chain Links ~Cold Link- Chapter 2: 23 Hours ~Come Home ~Come Play with Me ~Commercial of Doom ~Comorbidity ~Compass ~Concrete ~Confession, A ~Conker: Forgive ~Contagion 4793 (AKA: The Procastination Virus) ~Contra Hardcore ~Cortana Letters, The ~Cosmic Destroyer, The ^* ~Couples Camping Trip ~Crash Bandicoot 5 ~Crash-d Memories ~Creeper, The ~Creepypasta: Starfox 64 ~Creepypasta Theory ~Critical Hits Are Killer: A Memory Game Sequel ~Crossing, The ~Cruel Life, A ~Crunching (Halo), The ~Curious Case of Cold Tom, The ~Curly (Pokemon Creepypasta) ~Curse of a Hero, The ~Curse of the Moon Cave ~Curse of the Little Sisters ~Curse of Virus Groudon, The ~Cursed Town ~Cyrebro Code ~Cray-Z ~ 'D' ~Dan (Iji Creepypasta) ~Dan Melsner ~Dark Emotions ~Darker Findings ~Dark Lord, The ~Dark Look at Pokemon, A ~Darkness ~Darkness, The ~Darkness Falls - Story of Adam ~Darkness Falls - Perdidit Innocentiae ~Darkness Forever ~Darkness Follows ~Dark Dratini, The ~DARK Nightmare, The ~Dark Tower ~Days of My Life ~Daydream ~Dead In The Dark ~Dead Man ~Deadly Nightmares ~Dead Man's Chant ~Deadman's Pearl, The ~Dear Sally...... ~Death... ~Death Lies Behind A Glass Window ~Death's Woes ~December Massacre ~Decisions ~Deduction ~Defective Device, The ~Delusion ~Demonic Frame Jehuty ~Demon of the Well ~DemonVale ~Depressing Rescue Team Hack ~Descent ~Deserted ~Detective, The ~Deux: Soup For 2 ~Devil's Pendulum, The ~Diamond's Smile ~Diary of a Lost Solider ~Diary, The ~Die Alone ~Digi Elf Curse, The ~Digression of Will ~Diner, The ~Dinner, The ~Disassociation ~Disney's Contraction Camp ~Disney's River Country ~Disturbing Disc ~Dividend ~Отважный Конан ~Do Not Cross The Line ~Documented Insanity ~Dog Found ~Do You Want to Play? ~Doom The Final Secret ~Doomed Soul ~Doomwheel Forest ~Don't Ignore, ME! ~Don't Starve: The Hidden Character ~DOOM45.EXE ~Doom 3 Arena ~Doomed World, A ~Don't Get Lost ~Don't Look ~Don't Put It Down ~Don't Remember. ~Don't Stop ~Download ~Dragon Master, The ~Dream ~Dreamer's Game, The ~Dreamer N64 ~Dreamer of Forever ~Dream Cast ~Driven ~Ducktales Glitch ~ 'E' ~Earthbound: Crypt of the Ancients ~Easter Egg - Snow on Mt. Silver ~Eat On Up ~ECCO ~Ed, Edd n' Eddy's BPS - Subliminal Message + Ed, Edd n' Eddy - May Fire ~Ed Edd n Eddy: The Game ~Education ~Eight. ~Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Blood Knight's Reatreat, The ~Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Isabel My Love ~Elemental Wars ~Elevator Safety Guidelines ~Eliminator ~Embracer ~EMOLGA ~Emptied ~Empty Boxes ~Empty Characters ~Endless Ice ~Enemy Glitch, The ~Ep. 0 - Alone ~Eric ~Escherian Stairwell, The ~Es Fließt Frei ~Ethan's Confession ~Every Little Helps ~Every Night I Fall ~Everything Dies ~Everything Will Be Okay ~Evil Otto ~Eyes Of Survival ~Exe.exe ~Experience with the Lavender Town Syndrome, An ~Experiment ~Experimental Soldier ~Exception Access Violation 'F' ~F1 2012 ~Faces ~Facebook Friends ~Fairy Odd Parents: They're Gone ~Faiths Cleansing ~Flase Compassion ~Fallout 2 Secret Ending ~Fallout 3: Hunted * ~Fallout: New Vegas - The Door ~Fallout NV: It's a Wonderful Life ~False Prophet ~Family Night ~Family Passing ~Family Passing Two: The Knocking ~Fanatics ~Far Cry 3 Haunting ~Far Cry 3: The Encounter ~Farewell by Raymond McMullen ~Faz Juez ~FEAR ~Fear of the Dark ~Fear Test, The ~Fire Emblem: Demonic Stones ~First Kraid * ~First Pikachu, My ~Fitz - A Pokemon Creepypasta ~Flame.exe ~Foggy Glass ~Foglio di Rovinosa Verde ~Forgotten ~Follow Me, Free Me ~FORGOTTEN ~Forest, The ~Forever Inseperable ~Fool's Gold ~Forever Alone...... ~Forever Lost Spatula ~Fortress of Doom, The ~Footsteps ~Four Letters ~Fragments ~Free Bird ~Friend in Need, A ~Friendship 666 ~Frozen in Time ~FTL: Failed to Live ~Fun ~Funnymouth *^ ~Fusion Depths * ~Furby ~Forever Alone...... ~ 'G' ~Gaea Version ~Game That Controls, A Game That Hates, A ~Game That Knows Me, The ~Game That Listens, The * ~Game that Never Was, The ~Game You Fall in Love With, The ~Games Will Take Your Life ~Gamer ~Garbage ~GARRY ~Garry's Mod Cursed ~Gary Oak's Revenge ~Gate Keeper, The ~Gears of War 3 : That's Enough ~Geemer ~Gelatinous ~Generation ~Genocide City ~Genesect: The Lost Disk ~Gentleman, The ~Ghost Town ~Girl VS. Gaming - Part I: Sickly Green ~Girl with the Claws, The ~Give me the Butter ~Gluttony ~Gm Construct Framework ~Glitch City ~Glitched Game, The ~Glitch: Final Days * ~Glitchlett * ~Glitchman - The Protector ~Go... ~God of Ends ~Goldeneye 007 ~Going Beyond Hell Valley ~Goldeneye's Final Mission ~Goldeneye: The Forbidden Level ~Golden, Crystaline Hours to Eternity ~Good Child, A ~Goodnight ~Graduation Day ~Grandfather, The ~Grand Rebel ~Gray Cartridge ~Great Time, A *^ ~Green Album, The ~Green, Eggs and Fear! ~Green Satin ~Green Valley ~Gregory's Room ~Grief ~Grindhouse ~Grin in the Dark ~Ground Team 2 ~Gryning ~Guardian, The ~Guilt ~Guten Tag ~ 'H' ~Habitat, The ~Hackbound ~Hacker ~Half-Life 2: Deathmatch Mysterious Player ~Halo Beta ~Hanging Gardens ^ ~Hangman ~Hangman's Revenge ~Happy Appy ~Harmless ~Harnessing Ruin ~Harvest Dances ~Harvest Moon : Mineral Town ~Haunted Arcade, The ~Haunted Gaming Lost Episode * ~Hauntings Don't Exist ~Hear My Cry ~Heartbreak Hotel ~Heavy Metal ~He, an Almost Real Creepypasta ~He is Watching You ~Heliotropes ~Heat ~HELP US ~Hello Kitty ~Hell's Agony ~Herobrine on the Xbox ~Helpless ~He's Gone Now ~He Doesn't Know, Does He? ~Herald of Lysandus ~Herobrine: The Stalker ~Hidden Truth ~Hide and Seek Alone* ~Holders of the Beginning, Eternity, and Nothing ~Holder of the End ~Holders of Light, Song, and the Path ~Holders of Wealth, Wisdom, and Ambition ~Hollowed Lady, The ~Home Intruder ~Horizon ~Horrific Thing, The ~Horror of Eldritch Falls, The ~Horror of Montyburg, The ~Hospitals : The Dark Sides ~House, The ~House by the Lake, The ~Howling Dust, A ~How NOT to Write a Creepypasta ~Horizon ~Humannequin ~Hungry Gourd, The ~Haunted TV ~Hyper Realism I ~It's All It Took ~ILEX FOREST ~I Am... ~I Am The Man ~I Am Too Powerful ~I Beat Jeff ~Ice-Cream Man, The ~Idle ~I Don't Know Why ~I was Broke and Needed Money ~I Hate Video Games ~I HATE YOU * ~I'll Never Be The Same ~Imalone ~Imagine A World... ~I'm Hungry ~Immaterial ~Immortality ~I'm Free...AT LAST ~I'm the Man ~I Must Type This Sentence ~Investigations ~Inevitable ~In the Pines ~Insane ~Insane. ~Insert Coin ~I Need My Medication ~Into Dust ~Insensitive ~Inseperable ~Invaders, The ~Iron Hider, The ~I Remember You ~I Shall Not Yield ~It Has a Rather Lovely Ending ~It Hurts a Bit... ~It Wants You ~It Wasn't Herobrine ~It Watches You ~It Remembered (Pokemon) ~It Reaches Us All ~It's Cold ~''It's Me'' ~It's Watching* ~I Won't Leave You ^ ~It Knows (A Memory Card Creepypasta) ~Iuvenis Perpetuum ~ 'J' ~'J+O=6x7b7.92x ~Jenny's Game ~Jeremy's Darkness ~Jessica ~Jim's Diary ~Joseph's Legacy ~Journal entry for others' safety ~Jumble of Letters, A ~Just a Dare ~Just Darkness ~Just a "Nightmare" *^ ~Just Keep Playing 'K ~Kari Kasai ~Kaylee ~Kart Accident ~Keeper Beware ~Key, The ~Kid Icarus: Fallen Angel ~Kids ~KIRBY'S WORLD ~KiyoshiSNES * ~Knights of the old Republic Beta Room ~Kenny ~ 'L' ~Last Big Secret, The ~Last Piece, The ~Latrodectus ~Laura ~Lavender Guilt ~Lavender Test *^ ~Lavender Test II: Complete Revival ~Leaf's Journel ~Legends of Arceus ~Legend of Zelda: The Waker of Darkness , The ~Legend of Zelda: The Dark Rites, The* ~Left 4 Dead 2 Incident, The ~Left 4 Reality ~Legion ~Legend of Spyro: Cynder's Beginning (CYN), The ~Letter of Absence ~Life as I Know It ~Like A Sickness ~Link's Awakening ~Link's Deceased ~Link's Slumber ~Link to the Future, A ~Link To Your Past, A ~Lion King Sega Game Creepypasta, The ~LittleBigHorror ~LittleBigPlanet PS Vita: Tired of Life ~Little Did He Know... ~Little Exposed, A ~Little People ~LMESKD ~Loid's Revenge ~Lone Wolf Radio ~Lone Wolf Radio- a Fallout: New Vegas tale ~Look at Horror, A ~The Lost Artifact ~Lost And Stranded ~Lost - The Arcade Cabinet ~Lost Silver: First Person Rewrite ~Lost Sonic 2 ~Lost Superman Cartoon ~Longing ~Love Rollercoaster ~Lucaria.pkm ~Lucid Mystery ~Lucifer's Manor (NES) ~Luigi's Beta Mansion ~Lunatic Red Eyes ~Lust ~ 'M' ~Mad about McDonalds ~Mad Gasser of Mattoon, The ~Majestic's Game ~Majora's Malice ~Malevolence Reborn ~Man's Best Friend?, A ~Man In Black, The (Poem) ~Man In White, The ~/Map Nazi Zombie Hunted ~Maplestory Secret ~Maria's Revenge (With Footage) * ~Mario Kart Wii: Secret Of The Race ~Mario: No More Sunshine ~Mario Party DS: Death Sentence ~Marisa's Story ~Massacre ~Mask, A ~Mask and Claw ~MaskK ~Master Cheif's Dark Side ~Maverick Theroy ~Max Payne: The Murders Continue ~Max Payne: Valkyr ~May's Revenge ~Maze, The ~Meet Maegan ~Megaglitch, The ~Melancholy Tower ~Memory ~Memory Cards by the Pizza Delivery Guy ~Memory Game, A ~Metafiction ~Metal Gear Solid: Once Again ~Metal Gear W/Brain, The ~Meta Man M: Passcode of Horror ~metal demons and the "ARMS", The ~Metro-Demon: The Return ~Metroid Corrupted ~Metroid Dark Echoes (Creepypasta) ~Metroid: Hunted ~Metroid Prime 3: Custom (Creepypasta) ~Mickey's Best Friend ~Midnight ~Might and Magic: Darkside of Xeen ~Milgram's Bunny ~Milla's Children ~Mima ~Mind of a Sociopath, The ~Minecraft.exe ~Minecraft.hb ~Minecraft(THE MUSIC) ~Minecraft Server ~Minecraft: Someone is Watching Me ~Minecraft: Vitam Perdidit ~Minecraft: We Miss You ~Mirrored Closets ~Mirrors ~Mirth ~Missingno Murder * ~Missigno's Revenge ~Modernist Sarcophagi ~Mole Mania: The Old Mole ~Monster, A ~Monster Inside Me ~Montros High School ~More Than Historical Monument ~Mortal Kombat 2: The Haunted ~Mother's Revenge ~Mother 3 Porky's Revenge ~Motherly Game, The ~Movies: Hell Pack, The ~Murder Triangle, The * ~Museum of Abstract Arts, The ~My First Creepypasta: Yu-Gi-Oh The Heart in the Cards ~My Friend Miles ~My Friends Back in Mineral Town ~My Grandfather ~My Little Pony SNES ~My Only Friend ~My Other Self ~My Robots ~Mystery, A ~Mystery Character in SSBM ~Mysterious Figure, The ~My Best Friend Carl ~My Last Duchess ~Mythical Adventure ~My Nightmare 'N' ~''N's Room ~Namcap ~Nameless: The Halls of Lucifaran ~Ned Flanders Creepypasta ~Need For Speed: Most Haunted ~NESman ~NES Rescue ~Never Ending Nightmare, A ~Never Play Again ~Never Stop Running * ~Nevierazimiie Kultie ~New, Familiar Land, A ~New Years' Robbery ~Never Again ~Nice Guy, A ~Nice to Mii You ~Night-Lurker, The ~Night Mother ~NiGHTS into Nightmares ~Nightmares in Dreamworld ~Night Stalker, The ~Nightoss Pastas ~Nine Lives ~Ninten's Revenge ~Nintendo; 666 millionth ~Nintendo Dead Land ~Night Thoughts ~Night the Knight in Spiked Armor Came, The ~No. 47 Upsilon ~No Time Left ~Noah ~Not the One ~Nowhere to Land ~NPC DATA RAMPANT! 2956EM ~N.P.F.C ~Numb The Pain ~ 'O' ~Oblivion: It's Coming For You ~Obsessive Compulsive ~OCARINA OF IIII ~OD, The ~Odd Engies... ~Odd Occurrence at the Train Tracks, An ~Ohne Dich ~Okami-Shin No Haiboku ~Old Fashion ~Old Playground, The ~Old Game, An ~Ombra, The ~Omniscience ~One ~One More Headshot ~Ones and Zeroes ~Only A Dream ~On the Bus ~Operation: Alpha ~Origin of Cruentus Demonia, The ~Orwin ~Otherworldly Horror ~Our Benefactors ~Our Childhood ~Out For Blood ~Overthinking 'P' ~Pac Man World 2: Respawn ~Pale Luna ~Paper Mario TTYD: Rest In Peace ~Paper Mario 64: Cease to Be ~Paper Mario: The Door To Doom ~Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door ~Paralysis Hibernation, The ~Paradise Lost ~PARADISE SIMULATOR ~Paralysis Hibernates, The ~Patchwork ~Payday ~Pegasus ~Peggled Silly (Peggle Creepypasta) ~People You Have Met ~Perfect Game ~Peripheral Vision ~Perverse Vengeance ~PH1-1 ~Phantom Gamecube ~Pigtails ~Pikachu ~Pikachu's Rage ~Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure ~Place in Legend, A ~Plague Inc: Reality ~Plague Inc Evolved: Realism mod ~Player ~Pleasure to meet you...... ~Point of No Return ~Pokemon Aftermath ~Pokemon Black, White and Crimson ~Pokemon - Charizard Orange ~Pokémon Creepypasta: Absol ~Pokemon Dark Green ~Pokemon Fog Gray ~Pokemon Fuchsia ~Pokemon Golden Yellow ~Pokemon Graveyard ~Pokemon - Legend of Dead Beast ~Pokemon LeafGreen: Semira Nox ~Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dead Rescue Team ~Pokemon Origins ~Pokemon OBSIDIAN Black * ~Pokemon Strangled Red ~Pokemon Tarnished Leaf ~Pokemon Theory: Lumiose City Crisis ~Pokemon, Willow Town ~Pokemon X/Y: Alternate Ending ~Pokemon Yellow Creepypasta ~Pokemon 666 ~PokePasta: The Wrath of The Titan ~Pokewar - The Undead Come ~Pool, The ~Portfolio ~Power Outage ~Prime.exe ~Princess, The ~Printer ~Printer, The ~Prisoner's Dilemma ~Project 34 ~Project K ~Project Limit ~Prototype 10: Would You Kindly? ~Psychonauts:It's Just a Game ~PTSD ~Puppet Master ~ 'Q' ~QUEST * ~Quickly Changing City and How Not to Survive, The ~Question, A ~ 'R' '~'Racers2.exe ~Rage ~Rain ~Rainbow Factory. ~Rake, The * ~Rap Rat * ~Rayman GBC GAME OVER ~Rayman 3 - Disc 4 ~Realization of Fear ~Real Time Minecraft ~Red Eyes. ~Reaper Scythe: Dark Chip ~Rebirth ~Redemption ~Red's Shadow ~Reflections ~Reflection, The ~R.E.M ~Reny ~Return to Hyrule ~Revenge of the Forgotten (LoZ:AlttP) ~Revenge ~Revolt ~Revolution ^* ~Ring, Ring ~Ritual, The ~Roblox2.exe ~Robot Killer, The ~Robotnik's Torture ~Room Zero ~Roots ~RPG Maker: Luke's Test ~Ruins of Alph, The ~Rule of Seven ~Run Escape ~Running on Hatred ~Rupin ~Russian, The ~Russian Sleep Experiment, The * ~Rusted from the Rain ~Rusty ~Rat, The ~ S ~Sae's Revenge ~SOPR SKRY CREPESTA!!!! DONT RED!!!! ~The Sack ~Sad & Strange Fate of Vincent, The ~Salesman, The ~Samris ~Saw You Drown ~The Scariest Piece of Music Ever Made ~Scout's Log ~Screaming Soul, The ~Screecher ~Scurrying in the Dark ~Sega Shadows ~Sega Shadows 2:The Hyperbolt ~Self-Improvement Network ~Server 6.6.6 ~Shadow Man, The ~Shadow X ~Shattered Bound ~Sheer cold ~Sheegoth * ~She's Coming ~Shelter ~Shin Megami Tensei: If... Incident ~Shou ~Shadow walker ~Shadow Saga Part 1: Shadow Link, The ~Shadow Saga Part 2: The Escape, The ~Shadow Saga Part 3: The Girl, The ~Shadow Saga Part 4: The Investigation, The ~Shadow the Hedgehog 2 ~Shake Shake ~Shai-Lee ~Sheer Cold ~Shifting Memories ~Sims Presumed Dead, The ~Sims 3 Paralyzation Glitch, The ~Sims Creepy Mansion, The ~Sims Guilty Conscience, The ~Silenced ~Silent Hill: Crossing Lines ~Silent Hill 4: The Doom ~Silver Stairs ~Silence, The ~Sims 6, The ~Sims Free, The ~Sister's Old Friend, My ~SIN ~Skinwalker ~Skopetsaya ~Skull Silver ~Skylanders Creepypasta, A ~Skyrim: Beta Disc ~Skyrim: The Third Sanctuary ~Slappy's Happy Mirror Maze ~Slash Brothers... ~Slavery ~Sleeping Game, The ~Sleepless ~Slender: the 9th Page ~Slender Creepypasta ~SlenderMan ~Slenderman: How It All Began ~Slenderman: The Game ~Slideshow ~Small Town Terror ~S. M. W. ~SMILE ~Smile Dog ~Smiling Owl, The ~Snow Blind ~Snuff Game, The ~Socialist, The ~Solaris ~Soldier Down ~Soldier's Return, The ~Sombrero wearing dinosaur ~Something bad has happened to Hyrule ~Something's in the Mail ~Someone Might Be After You ~Somewhere Beyond The Sea ~Sonic 1 Tails ~Sonic Adventure 2: Battle ~Sonic Alpha ~Sonic Adventure 2:Goodbye Cuddles ~Sonic Adventure 2:Goodbye Cuddles 2 ~Sonic AU.txt ~Sonic Depression ~Sonic Alpha ~Sonic Adventure 3 ~Sonic Creepy Disc ~Sonic Cursed Adventure ~Sonic DC (Death Calling) ~Sonic Generations: Attack of the Doppleganger Sonic ~Sonic Has No Colors ~Sonic Hero ~Sonic's Lingering Spirit ~Sonic the Hedgehog: Fun for all the Family ~Sonic Villians ~Sonic X-Treme ~Sorcerer, Apprentice ~Sorry Isn't Good Enough ~Sorrow ~Sorry.ROM ~Soulseeker, The ~South ~Spectrobes: Lucid Shadow ~Spiral Curse, The ~Spoons ~Stalfos ~Stalker, The ~S.T.A.L.K.E.R. : Lines ~Staring Eyes ~StarMade: The Miner's Tycoon ~Standard Repair ~Stairs and the Doorway, The ~Starfoxend.exe ~Steve ~Storm, The ~Stranded Town ~Strange PDA, The ~Stream Error, The ~Stress ~Subjected to a Beating ~Suburban Terror ~Such Beautiful Sounds ~Suicide Note, The ~Summer Nights ~Super Mario 3D(ead) Land ~Super Mario 46 ~Super Mario 64 Multiplayer ~Super Mario 64 X ~Super Mario Noshine ~Super MARIO World ~Super Metroid ~Super Smash Bros. Beta ~Super Smash Bros. Melee: Happiness is Contagious ~Super Smash Bros. Psychosis ~Support Group for Serial Kills and Psychopaths, The ~Submerged City, The ~SUCKED IN ~Surgery ~Surgery, The ~Surviving Paradise 'T' ~TOB Private Games ~Trapped in the Rift ~Taboo: The Sense of Dread ~Tag You're It! ~The Tale of Basil ~Tails Doll: How It All Started ~Tails the Third ~Tamagotchi Terrors ~Taken by the Tree-Man ~Tape from Treasure Island, A * ~Team Fortress 2 – emhtiwyalp ~Team Fortress 2: Ultimate Edition ~TEARS.SMS ~Tears of Parents, The ~Technology Crazed ~Tell-Tale Heart, The ~Tentacle Therapist ~Terrible Fate, A ~Terror Lane 1 ~Terror Lane 2 ~Terror Lane 3 ~The Hotel ~The Legend of J.D. Abraham ~The Man in the Hat ~The Russian Lady of Luck ~The Sleeping Game ~Their Eyes ~Teg Rat 001 ~That's Not Me ~Thatch ~The Assassin's Test ~The Changing Map ~The Cost of Progress, Part 1 ~The Creature Within My Games ~The Ghost Player ~The Last House on Bridle ~The Lonely One ~The Map of a Goodbye ~The Monster ~The Mushroom Kingdom Cleanup Crew ~The One ~The Old MK ~The Pure Soul ~The Shadow Man ~Theory on Dark Type Pokemon, A ~They Don't Forget You ~THIEF ~This Ol' Man ~Three Red Seconds ~Through the Glass ~Through Shadow's Eyes ~Thud, The ~Time Causes Adherence ~Time's End ~Time Slippage ~Timesplitters 2 the 1000th kill ~Time Step 2 ~Time's End ~Timetopay.GBA ~The New House ~To Hate a Great Game ~Torture Garden ~To the East ~To the Next Inmate ~Tochukaso Mushrooms ~Tomorrow I'll Take the Wind Away. ~Tony Hawk's Killing Ground ~Tony Hawk's Skate or Die ~Torture ''~Toy Story 2 (N64) ~Trials and Tribulation ~Trapped ~Tragic Tale, The ~Treading in the Garden ~Trichotillomania ^* ~Tristan ~TRITON ~True Darkness ~True Horrors of Animal Crossing, The ~Truth ~Truth About Captain Syrup, The ~Truth About Minecraft,The ~Truth About The Shadow Temple, The ~Truth Hurts, The ~Truth of the Space Colony A.R.K, The ~Tunnel, The ~Two-faced ~Two Weeks' Notice ~Two Worlds ~Talking Angela ~The Kid in the Neighborhood ~River Country disappearance The 'U' ~Uboa Mod, The ~ULF 2 ~Ultimatum ~Uncensored Manhunt ~Unearthing a Horror ~Uneasy Lies the Head ~Unending Darkness ~Unexpected Savior ~Unknown Format * ~Unknown Player ~Unmatched, The ~Unreleased Album: The Factory ~Unrivaled ~Unsavable Silver ~Underground House ~Unto the Shadows ~Usoda ~Utter Emptiness ~ 'V' ~Venturer Plug N' Play ~Victim, A ~Villanelle for the Sick ~Viral Game: The ~Viola's Revenge (Witch's House Creepypasta) ~Virus ~Vivillon, Number 666 ~ 'W' ~Watch the Skies ~Wake Up ~War ~War is Never a Game ~Wario Land 3: The Hidden Figure ~Wardrobe In The Woods, The ~Warframe - Infection ~Warning, A ~Warnings ~Way Things Supposed to be..., The ~Weather Anomaly ~We All Die at Some Point ~What a Waste ~What are You Scared of? ~What Happens Inside is a Mystery ~What's Life Without a Bit of Madness ~What We See in a Mirror ~What You Deserve ~When I Was 13... ~When the Clan Server Isn't Active ~When the Player Wins ~Where am I? ~Where Are We? ~White Book ~White Book: Alternate Ending ~White Noise ~Who Could Love an "It"? ~Who's the Genius Now? (Rebooted) ~Who Would Ever Believe? ~Why? ~Why Don't You Use Me? ~Why Humongous? Why? ~Why Not Me? ~Why Wouldn't you let me be a Umbreon? ~Wicked House, The ~Wii are Twisted * ~Wii C U ~Wilderness ~Window ~Windows 99 ~Wir Mussen alle Juden Ausrotten! Wolfenstein Creepypasta ~Wishmaker, The ~Withered Green ~Windows ~Woods, The ~World -1 ~World Died Crimson, A ~World Ends With Neku, The ~World of Sorrow ~Worms.rar ~World War 2 ~Worthless 'X' ~Xbox Forgotten ~Xenophilia ~Xibalba --- A Poem of Death ~Xorax ~ 'Y' ~You are Heartless ~You Are in a Room ~You Failed (Dark Cloud/Chronicle 2) ~You Killed Me! ~Your Biggest Fan ~Your Fate is in The Cards ~Yourmom.exe ~Yu-Gi-Oh: The Heart in the Cards ~Yu-Gi-Oh! Type: Ghosts ~You Brought Them Back ~You Can't Make Decisions ~You Don't Know ~ 'Z' ~ZBOX 1300, The ~ZimGuy202 ~'''[[Zed ( Pokemon Creepy Pasta)|Zed ( Pokemon Creepypasta) ]] '''~Zelda's Hidden Genocide ~Zelda: Linked to the Darkzone ~Zelda: Termina's Secret ~ZK ~Zoladoth ~Zombreon ~Zosan.zip ~ Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Browse Category:Organization